Sniper rifle (Fallout 3)
(sim version) }} Sniper Rifle é um modelo mais antigo do famoso DKS-501. Utiliza como munição o calibre .308, é muito fragil e exige constante manutenção para mantê-lo em condições de trabalho. Caracteristicas O Sniper Rifle é muito mais eficaz quando usado fora do V.A.T.S., pois o V.A.T.S. não leva em conta o bônus de precisão de alcance da arma. Fora do V.A.T.S., com uma skill de 100 em Armas Pequenas, o disparo dessa arma vai tão longe quanto o jogo permite em NPCs (jogar em alta resolução melhora bastante a visibilidade dos NPCs). No entanto, o ponto de impacto do disparo é maior em relação ao centro da mira. Depois que o botão de disparo é pressionado, a mira vai saltar muito rapidamente para cima e deslocar-se um pouco para a direita quase ao mesmo tempo do tiro. Isso simula a quantidade de força requerida para puxar o gatilho. Veja as imagens abaixo para determinar a forma de compensar isso. O Sniper Rifle também possui uma notável ocilação quando usado manualmente. Essa ocilação pode ser reduzida através de uma alta skill em Armas Pequenas ou quando o personagem está se esgueirando (modo sneak). Com 100 pontos em Armas Pequenas o escopo não ocila mais, embora ter um de seus braços feridos resulte em graves ocilações durante o uso da arma, mesmo com skill no máximo. A primeira das duas imagens abaixo, retirada da plataforma de guarda a sudoeste em Fort Bannister, ilustra um tiro mortal. A cor do primeiro tiro foi invertida para clareza. A terceira figura mostra como compensar o desvio para se conseguir um head shot a uma distância muito longa. Um Sniper Rifle totalmente reparado pode disparar 83 projéteis, ou cerca de 17 cartuchos, antes de quebrar. Pode-se notar que o ponto de impacto é sempre no mesmo comprimento ao longo da linha de mira vertical acima do centro do alcance e ligeiramente à direita. Variantes * Victory Rifle - Embora idêntico em força ao Sniper Rifle, o Victory Rifle tem um adcional de 200 em HP e derruba o alvo atingido com um crítico. Porém, ele paga por essa habilidade com uma reduzida chance de crítico fixada em x3. *Reservist's Rifle - Também idêntico em força ao Sniper Rifle, o Reservist's Rifle usa menos pontos de AP para atirar, mas carrega apenas 3 balas por cartucho. Ele ainda dispara mais rápido, cerca de 1,6 vezes por segundo, enquanto o sniper rifle vai a uma frequencia de 1 tiro por segundo. Notas * Sob o barril há um monopé, mas não pode ser usado. * Cada tiro de um Sniper Rifle diminui o seu valor por 5 caps. *Mesmo sem a perk Bloody Mess, sniper rifles podem resultar em algumas mortes fantasticamente sangrentas, geralmente com o crânio do inimigo explodindo. Inimigos mais fracos frequentemente tem seus membros explodidos por um único tiro. *Um Sniper Rifle extremamente durável pode ser obtido através de um bug com o add-on Operation: Anchorage. Localização * A fonte mais confiável de Sniper Rifles é a Bethesda Ruins. Em alguns dias os Raiders aparecem, e há um Raider em uma plataforma perto do ponto de rápida viagem que carrega um rifle sniper. *A Hollowed-Out Rock ao sul de Megaton é fácil de se alcançar logo no começo do jogo. *Na ponte/viaduto exatamente norte ao Vault 101, Sul de Big Town, no terceiro raider do começo da ponte. *Atrás da Arlington Library, no Talon Company Outpost; com mercenários. *Se você pegou a quest You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head de Mister Crowley em Underworld ele vai lhe dar um desses rifles. *O velho Arkansas, encontrado na cidade de Minefield. *Allistair Tenpenny de Tenpenny Tower. Você pode matá-lo enquanto ele está na varanda do último andar do seu prédio ou mesmo dentro do edifício com ganho de karma (apenas tome cuidado para não alertar os guardas). *Knight Captain Dusk da Brotherhood of Steel *No segundo andar de uma casa em ruinas próxima a Hubris Comics junto com alguma munição e um skill book. *No barraco elevado ao Sul de Warrington Trainyard, com alguma munição de calibre .308. *Em Mama Dolce's você pode encontrar um ou dois com soldados chineses. *Wheaton Armory tem dois Snipers Rifles no silo de misseis atrás de uma porta trancada {Very Hard). *Em Point Lookout add-on quase todo grupo de Smuggler possui ao menos um membro com um Sniper Rifle. *Vendido pelos seguintes comerciantes: **Gustavo ou Michael Masters, ocasionalmente. **Flak 'N Shrapnel's, ocasionalmente. **Moira, raramente. **Knight Captain Durga, ocasionalmente. **Sydney em Underworld após Stealing Independence, ocasionalmente. **Lucky Harith após investimento total, ocasionalmente. **Pronto após completar a Economics of Violence, ocasionalmente. **Seagrave Holmes, raramente. *Dentro do Old Olney Underground, (Broken Steel add-on) atrás de um grande tubo no porão com Deathclaws, com alguma munição. Gallery Sniper rifle Range.JPG 300px-Sniper rifle Range 02.jpg Sniper Guide.jpg SniperRifleCA.jpg|Sniper rifle concept art by Adam Adamowicz. de:Heckenschützengewehr (Fallout 3 en:Sniper rifle (Fallout 3) es:Rifle de francotirador (Fallout 3) pl:Karabin snajperski (Fallout 3) ru:Снайперская винтовка (Fallout 3) uk:Снайперська гвинтівка (Fallout 3) Categoria:Armas do Fallout 3 Categoria:Small Guns Categoria:Em edição